Rugrats AGU: A town called Dimmsdale? Wheres that?
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Dil makes a new friend whom Tommy and co suspect is a undercover agent for the FBI! Well just Phil. Tommy and co go undercover to find out what this new friend of Dil's is up to.


Rugrats: All grown up!

Timmy Turner from Dimmsdale?

a/n: a rugrats AGU fanfic I created a few years back when I had an obsession with rugrats AGU. This is a crossover fic where Tommy and co meet Timmy Turner. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats: AGU or Fairly Odd Parents

It was a fine day as Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi were waiting at the bus stop. But someone was missing.

"Where's Dil?" Chuckie asked. "The bus will be here any minute."

"He told me he was meeting a friend." Tommy told the others.

"Who?" Lil wondered. "Beats me." Tommy said shrugging.

"It better not be another one of his imaginary friends." Phil hoped. "Yeah," Lil agreed. "After that whole Izzy incident I won't believe Dil's imaginary friends are real ever again!"

Dil arrives with his new friend by his side. Everyone stares. "Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Timmy."

"Am I the only one that sees the new kid?" Phil whispers to the others. "Phil he's real!" Tommy whispers back. Timmy waves to them.

"Hi I'm Tommy, and these are my friends Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi." Tommy told him.

"Nice to meet you imaginary alien we salute you." Phil stated. Lil nudged him. "Ouch!" Phil said rubbing his arm.

"What Phil means is we welcome you." She said glaring at Phil. "Thanks… I think." Timmy said unsure.

"Where did you come from, Timmy?" Chuckie asked.

"Dimmsdale." Timmy answered.

"Dimmsdale?" Everyone except Dil questioned.

"Where's that?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh… a town that's really far away." Timmy said nervously.

"Hey, dude maybe I can come with you there some day!" Dil said excitedly.

"Yeah… maybe." Timmy said nervously. The bus arrives and Tommy and the others are about to go on when Angelica cuts in front of them.

"Teenagers first." She says. Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Oh and that's my cousin, Angelica." He states rolling his eyes.

"She's pretty." Timmy said dazed. Everyone looks at Timmy as if he was crazy. "What?" He replied.

They all get on the bus. "Is it me or is this Timmy dude bizzaro!" Phil says when they're seated.

"He's even more bizarre then when Chuckie tried to be cool by being Angelica's project Chuckie!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Hey," Chuckie was annoyed "We don't have to relive that!" Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever anyway what's real weird is this Dimmsdale town. I mean where is it?"

"Kimi's right," Lil agreed closing her atlas. "I just looked at my atlas, and it says nothing about a town called Dimmsdale!"

"Hey maybe he's an undercover agent!" Phil blurt out. Everyone stares at Phil.

"Uh, working for the FBI."

"Well I don't think he's an undercover agent but we should go under cover just to find out what Timmy's up to." Tommy suggested.

"But we don't know where he lives." Chuckie said frowning.

"Oh," Tommy frowned. Chuckie sighed with relief. "But I got a plan you guys are going to help me, right?" Chuckie bites his lip.

"Oh what do you know I have a test to study for, sorry." He lies.

"That has got to be the lamest excuse I ever heard." Tommy pointed out.

"It's not an excuse I really have a test to study for," He goes to Kimi for back up. "Right, Kimi?"

"He is so chickening out." She smirked.

"Mann…" Chuckie groaned his head in his hands.

"Chuckie, don't you get it? This is our chance to really go undercover and it'd be nothing without you." Tommy said trying to encourage Chuckie.

"Fine I'll go but not because I want to!" Chuckie said crossing his arms. "…well I do want to help."

"That's the guy I know!" Tommy said cheerfully.

Later that afternoon Tommy and the guys try to talk Dil into letting them use his spy kit.

"Come on Dil, we'll give it right back!" Tommy promised. "What do you need it for anyway?" Dil asked suspiciously. Everyone goes silent.

"We need it for school work." Chuckie finally says. "Yeah, school work." Phil agrees.

"School work?" Dil questioned. "It's a fifth grade thing." Tommy puts his hand on Dil's shoulder. "You wouldn't understand."

"Fine you can use it." Dil says at last.

"Thanks Dil you're the greatest!" Tommy thanked.

Then Tommy, Chuckie and Phil went to class. That afternoon Tommy told the others about the plan.

"Okay guys here's the plan, tomorrow after school we meet at the statue and follow Timmy home and we can't let him see or hear us."

"Right!" Everyone agreed. The next day after school, all the preteens met at the statue.

"There he is!" Tommy points at Timmy. "Let's follow him and remember be quiet!" Everyone nods cautiously.

So Tommy and the others start following Timmy. They hid behind a tree when Timmy looked back.

"I think someone's following us." Timmy said suspiciously. Two rats with the most mysterious colors of pink and green appear from out of his backpack.

"Let's just focus on getting you out of this world," The pink rat speaks.

"Is it just me or did that rat just talk?" Chuckie said confused.

Tommy nods nervously. "Let's see, what did I do with my wand…ah ha here it is!" The pink rat takes out a wand. Tommy and the others gasp.

"What is that!?" Kimi yelled. Tommy and the others signal Kimi to be quiet.

"Sorry." Kimi said under her breath. Timmy looks back again but Tommy and the others are out of sight.

"You almost blew our cover!" Tommy whispered to Kimi.

"I said I was sorry!" Kimi whispered back crossing her arms.

"Forget about it! Just what was…that thing?" Lil said scared.

"A wand…I think." Tommy answered nervously.

"You mean wand as in magic?" Phil questioned. Tommy nods.

"Shhh…Timmy's saying something beyond imaginable!" Chuckie pointed out. Everyone listens in.

"Okay guys, I wish we were home." Timmy commanded.

Out of nowhere Timmy disappeared. "Whoa!" Phil said rubbing his eyes. "What's up with my eyes?!"

"Timmy disappeared in mid air!" Chuckie was freaked out. "That's it! I'm leaving!" "Wait!" Tommy grabbed his shirt. "Our mission's not over yet!" Chuckie gulps.

"Tommy he just disappeared, how are we going to find him?" Kimi asked. "Don't worry, I'll come up with a plan."

"I hope you hurry." Lil hoped. "This is freaky!"

The next day at lunch everyone is still freaked out what happened yesterday.

"Okay, Tommy what's the plan?" Lil asked eagerly.

"Sadly, I don't have one yet." Tommy admitted. Lil groans. "I mean he disappeared in mid air! How can we find-" Lil cuts him off.

"Look it's Timmy!"

"What?" Tommy said in disbelief.

"Look! Right over there!" Tommy sees Timmy getting his lunch. Timmy sees Tommy and the others and decides to sit with them.

"Oh great," Phil groaned. "He's coming to sit with us." He looks away.

"Hey guys what's up?" Timmy said sitting down.

"You can't fool us!" Kimi glared at him. "What are you talking about?" Timmy said guiltily.

"We saw you yesterday!" Lil added. "Y-you did?" He was beginning to sweat.

"Yeah," Tommy added. "You talk to rats, right?" He smirks. Phil laughs.

"Don't forget that the rat talked back!" Chuckie put in. Timmy tried to talk but no words could be bared.

"You also disappeared in mid air!" Tommy pointed out.

"I…I," Timmy was sweating like crazy now. He couldn't come up with any lies. He was stuck with the truth; the truth he thought would never be revealed. Everyone was staring suspiciously, waiting for him to speak. "I have to go to the…bathroom." Timmy lied. He leaves the cafeteria.

"That went well." Chuckie mumbled.

"I guess we'll have to try again." Tommy sighed.

"Why don't we just give up?" Chuckie suggested.

"That's not an option, Chuckie!" Tommy said angrily. "We have to find out what he's up to!" He slams his hands on the table. Kids around the cafeteria stare. "What are you all staring at!?" Tommy shouts. "There's nothing to be seen!" Everyone stops staring.

But Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi continued staring, surprised looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Chuckie asked concerned. "You seem stressed."

"I'm not stressed!" Tommy lied. "…okay maybe a little."

"Why don't we lay this aside for now, tomorrow we can continue this undercover mission." Chuckie suggested.

"Oh, alright." Tommy agreed.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. "They're going to find out! I just know it!" Timmy was pacing back and forth. He stops and has a sad look on his face. "It's been great guys."

"Timmy they didn't find out yet," The mysterious rats from before weren't rats anymore they were human figures! Their names were Cosmo and Wanda they were Timmy's fairly odd parents. They granted his wishes. Cosmo had green hair and was rather dumb. Wanda had pink hair and was wise. Though they granted Timmy's every wish there were some wishes that are not allowed. For example wishing you had all the money in the world.

There was also a rule that the fairy's child should never tell that he or she has fairly odd parents or their fairly odd parents would be taken away forever and they would forget they ever had them. Timmy was being faced with this problem because Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi were on to him.

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Cosmo what did you do with your wand!" Cosmo shrugged. "We'll be out of here in no time once I find Cosmo's wand," Wanda said digging through Timmy's over stuffed backpack. Timmy gasps.

"I just remembered on my way to this bathroom I must have dropped the wand but didn't bother to go back for it!"

"Oh no! What If someone finds it?!" Wanda gasped.

"You have to go back and look for it, Timmy!!" Back in the cafeteria Tommy and the others are leaving the cafeteria when they came across the wand!

"Is that--!" Phil gasped.

"It's the wand from before!!" Tommy gasped picking it up. Timmy is running through the hall toward the cafeteria. He sees Tommy holding the wand. His eyes widened. Tommy sees Timmy.

"Timmy is this…yours?" He calls. Timmy slowly walks toward Tommy and the others.

"Yes." He says under his breath. "I've been keeping this a secret for a very long time."

"Keeping what a secret?" Tommy questioned.

"I have…" Timmy began. "Timmy, no!" Wanda cried. "…fairly odd parents." Timmy finished. Tommy and the others stand speechless. Out of nowhere a portal appears, Tommy and the others gasp with horror. A muscular stranger steps out of the portal.

"Timmy Turner! You have disobeyed the rule of fairy world! You lose your fairly odd parents!!" He shouts. Tears start to fall down Timmy's face.

"No! Timmy shouldn't lose his fairly odd parents!" Tommy shouts back feeling a bit awkward with the words he said.

"Yeah!" Chuckie agreed. "It's our faults!"

"He should get to keep his fairly odd parents! Who cares he disobeyed!" Kimi added.

The muscular stranger sighs."Okay, but only this time. No more!"

Timmy smiles widely. He runs to Cosmo and Wanda and they hug happily.

"But you kids have to forget this ever happened." The muscular stranger said looking at Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Kimi.

He zaps them with his wand. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and the muscular stranger disappear leaving, Tommy and the others, who have forgotten that this whole thing ever happened.

"What happened?" Tommy questioned.

"All I know is we better get to class!" Chuckie exclaimed looking at his watch. So Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi run to class.

The End

What did you think? Please review!


End file.
